Shadow the Joke Fiction
by QueenOfStLouis
Summary: This the remix of the Sonic and his Friends. This also have people from Seasem Street. This is so funny please read and review.This is make you laugh for days To find out what happen next read the story. There are 3 people writing this story


Shadow & Maria

One time Maria dies. Shadow was so happy. Tails was in the back (He was getting it on with a 19 year-old) Sonic was getting drunk and making out with a 20 year old man. Knuckles was doing a man and smoking crack. Meanwhile Charmy Bee was watching a porn movies you know of those rated XX movies but it was not his movie.it was Vector's movie. Sonic,Tails and Knuckles were getting high,with Towly. Tails said this is the shit.Sonic said I know it is the shit.Amy said that I really want Sonic to fuck me. Amy sighs, lean back on her couch and fell asleep. As Amy rode the train of "Dreamland", she had a dream with her lover, Sonic. **CENSOR**

Meanwhile, at Knuckles' house, Rouge and Takal were stripping for the so call "Greatest Treasure Hunter"

Our good old buddy Knux was mellow as Rouge and Takal started to kiss passionaly.

Since this not funny, I am going to sleep with myself. BYE!

I'm really sorry for the last person who just type. He is kind of slow. Now let me tell u the black version part. Back at the crib Northside Killers (is all about the westside) Tails,Sonic was doing u know what. U wondering what happen to Maria well let a sista tell u. Maria was hit by a drunk Big Bird. Elmo was jacking off. So Cookie Monster tried to called 911 but he failed because he didn't know what was a phone. So Maria was lying there. Then the ambluence almost ran her over. But Cookie Monster told them to stop. Big Bird was taking to Sesame Street jail.His mug shot was horrible. Maria died at 100:00.

TEAM DARK was at the funeral getting drunk. Is she going to alright said Shadow who said Rouge YOU KNOW IM TALKING ABOUT YOU SON OF A BITCH what you called me a BITCH yes I did. I treasure hunter said Rouge I'm sorry said Shadow its just I miss getting Maria in the booty. I know how you feel Shadow I have Knuckles fuck me some days.

Meanwhile, in Knuckles' house. Knuckles and Takal were in the his bed.

Takal was bent over while Knuckles was behide her. Knuckles grab his gun and shot Takal in the head because nobody don't give a fuck about Takal. Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were getting high in Tail's prized airship, the Tornado II.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Amy laugh as Sonic tickle her all over due to his high. "I am the best fucking hedgehog of all time. No brotha can fuck with me!"

Let's leave Sonic and Amy to there self. Back at Tail's crib, Tails and a 15 year old Cream from the future were kissing on his couch. Their tongues were battling in their mouths. Tails broke the kiss, letting each other catch some breath.

Cream was cheating on Tails. Guess Who? Tails came home. O.K. this is going to be like Trapped In The Closet. So the hidden person hide in the closet. Then his cell phone rang so Tails jump up from the bed then he said I going to kill somebody I know this don't rhyme. O.K. The hidden person is Big Bird so Big Bird jump at of closet. Now u wondering how he got there well he bust at of jail and say go to hell.Then he did a backflip then hit is hip. Now Big Bird is kinda retarded oh what that smell Big Bird farted.What till chapters 1-100 on bvcr.bvcr got a grill plays computers,cds.dvds,tapes,mp3 at cheap-o-mart for 1cent.Big and Omega were getting it on and then Big said hey u have a grill Omega I know I'm a Original Gangster on crack .then someone new came his name was Teekyweeky he was a friend of Shadow.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Alright so Knuckles had murder Takal for some gayass reason. Knuckles dumped her body at the Missouri River because he was so fuck up. "Eh, hope the pigs, 5-0, boys in blue, whatever the cops are won't find out about this. Forget this crap. I'm leaving!

Chapter 2 of Trapped in The Closet. So Big Bird had his gun on Tails and Tails said watch were you point that shit. Then Elmo came from the camnit. Elmo was only 2'0 feet tall because he was always doing drugs. So Elmo said don't shoot Tails because I love him. Tails said no u don't. Elmo said yes I do Tails said no u don't. Then Big Bird said shut up Chuck and Rufes. Elmo said how do u know Chuck and Rufes. Then Big Bird said what are u talking about. U said Refuse Chuck. Charming said I'm going throw up. Tails said my wife is sick. Big Bird said how did your wife get sick. Tails said she 3 months pregnant. Everybody said oh shit. Tails said get out my house, But Charming said wait I need get something off my chest. Tails said what is it. She said I been sleeping with Big Bird and his my baby's daddy.Back at the funeral Shadow so upset that he start to get his cigarettes out he was stress out that his green friend Dipsy and Dipsy bought his 2 girlfriends ALA and Poe then Shadow introduce them to Rouge. Rouge felt jelous that Shadow fuck all four puppets and you know who I'm talking about were not puppet dumbass said Teekyweeky.

"Fuck my life!" Knuckles said to himself as he standed at the edge of Hydro City Act 2 with a gun at his head. "Nobody loves me because my life sucks.."

Knuckles hated himself because nobody loves him. "Can't take the pain of this world. I just a depress little sad little 16 year old kid. Screw my life fill with nerdy fangirls who love me. Nobody loves me."

With the nozzle of the gun at his head, Knuckles pulled the trigger, slapptering his brains on the ground, killing himself because nobody loves Knuckles because he just sucks compare to Tails, Shadow, and that fake blue hedgehog, Sonic. There will be no funeral for the foolish red thing that was called Knuckles. Rouge broke up with him and all Takal wanted was his money and sex. Goodbye Knuckles, because nobody loves you!


End file.
